The invention relates generally to a coulter assembly, and more specifically, to a continuously variable depth adjustment system for altering a coulter disk penetration depth.
Generally, coulters are towed behind a tractor via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Coulters are typically configured to excavate a trench into soil, and may assist in delivering a liquid or dry fertilizer into the trench. Specifically, certain coulters include a coulter disk that cuts into the soil as the coulter moves along the terrain. A penetration depth of the coulter disk is generally regulated by a gauge wheel. In a typical configuration, the gauge wheel is positioned adjacent to the coulter disk and rotates across the soil surface. The coulter disk is positioned below the gauge wheel such that the coulter disk penetrates the soil. A vertical offset distance between the coulter disk and the gauge wheel determines the coulter disk penetration depth. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the effectiveness of fertilizer may be dependent upon its deposition depth within the soil. Therefore, precise control of coulter disk penetration depth may be beneficial for crop growth.
However, typical coulter assemblies only facilitate gauge wheel adjustment in discrete increments. For example, the gauge wheel may only be adjusted between two or three discrete positions. As a result, the coulter may not deposit the fertilizer at a suitable depth to enhance crop growth.